How to Succeed in Acting Without Really Trying
by morgypooh123
Summary: When Blaine can't perform on Broadway due to an injury, he decides to pass time by giving out some private acting lessons. His first taker is one Joey Tribiani. Follow as these two worlds begin to collide. Includes Klaine, ChandlerxMonica, and MikexPhoebe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is just a fun story to write while recovering from the two very angst filled stories I've written. If you've read my other stories, then you know that I love Glee and Friends and was dying to write a crossover. This one just... came to me. Probably in the shower.. Okay ignore my awkwardness. **

**I really hope you guys like this story!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

Life was good for me and Kurt out here in New York. He is working part time at Vogue and getting some supporting roles on Broadway. I'm trying to work full time on Broadway. Thankfully, I got my biggest role yet in _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. _

Three weeks after the opening night, I fell while rehearsing the choreography and fractured my wrist. It wasn't the biggest deal, but I was upset because I couldn't perform again for another few months.

A week after the injury, I was talking to Kurt and he gave me an idea.

XXX

"Kurt, I hate not doing anything," I groaned from my place on the couch. He had just come home from his job at Vogue and smiled down at me.

"Oh, I know, sweetie. We already talked and my job can support us for awhile, but we can probably find something little for you to do," he said as he took a seat beside me.

"Like what? Sell hotdogs on a street corner? Work in a coffee shop? I'll just be depressed."

"Well, try to do something that still has to do with acting. You could put out an ad to give private acting lessons to people who aspire to be big on Broadway."

I smiled, "That's perfect." Then, I leaned over and pecked his lips.

"Here, I'll get my laptop and we can put together your ad," he said with a giggle.

XXX

Joey POV

I've recently been trying to get some roles on Broadway. It isn't working out well in my favor. So far, I haven't even gotten a callback. It was literally depressing and exhausting.

Walking into the Central Perk, I saw all of my friends sitting in our usual spots. I walked over and collapsed onto the couch beside Chandler.

"Something wrong, buddy?" he asked.

"I can't find any jobs. The competition for Broadway keeps getting harder and harder," I groaned.

"Hey, Joey, there's an ad in the paper for private acting lessons with a Broadway professional. That could help you," Monica spoke up from the other side of Chandler.

"Well, I would do that in a heartbeat if I had the money," I sighed.

"How about we all pitch in for the first lesson while you get a job here at the coffee shop," Ross suggested and everyone made sounds of agreement.

"You guys are the best," I said with a grin. "I'll pay all of you back as soon as possible."

"We know. Just call this man and arrange you first lesson," Chandler said while handing me a phone.

* * *

**Ew this chapter is so short! I'm not used to it... Anyway, do you guys like this? Should I continue it?**

**As done before in my last story, random question of the day: What's your favorite crossovers to read with Glee?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I did get a few good responses to this. One being my sister. Love you, Em.**

**This chapter is MUCH longer. Back to my normal length. haha I hope you guys like it!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

I was rather ecstatic. I was going to teach my first acting lesson to a man named Joey Tribbiani. Kurt didn't want people coming into our home, so I'm going to his apartment.

Kurt decided to come in the cab with me.

"So you know what you are gonna do?" he asked.

"Well, since he wants to be on Broadway I guess we will start with some vocal warm ups and a little bit of singing. Then move on to a couple of simple scripts I found on the Internet. It's going to be so much fun, Kurt!" I said while practically jumping up and down in my seat.

"You're so adorable. Like a puppy," Kurt said with a giggle then leaned over to peck my cheek.

The cab stopped and I kissed Kurt goodbye before getting out in front of the apartment building. Walking up to the apartment, I had a bit of a skip in my step and excitedly knocked on the door when I got there.

A man opened the door and said, "You must be Joey's acting coach. I'm Chandler Bing," while holding out his hand.

I shook his hand and said, "Blaine Anderson. You Joey's roommate?"

"No, my girlfriend and I live across the hall. Joey's roommate is our friend Rachel."

I nodded my head and laughed as I thought of the possibility of her being like Rachel Berry. "Where's Joey?" I asked after looking around the small room and seeing nothing but furniture.

"In his room. He'll probably be out in a second. Do you mind if I watch your lesson?" Chandler asked while plopping down on a big leather recliner.

"I don't mind. Are you interested in Broadway?"

"Nah, I just don't feel like leaving."

Just then a man walked out of one of the bedrooms.

"Hi, you must be Joey Tribbiani. I'm your teacher or coach or whatever you want to call me, Blaine Anderson," I said while walking over to him.

"I am Joey. It's nice to meet you, Blaine. What's your plan for today?" he asked.

"Well considering that you are interested in Broadway then you must have an interest in singing. I figured we could start with some warm ups and scales then just sing for awhile. Do you have a keyboard or something?"

"Rachel does. I don't know why because she doesn't play. Chandler go get the keyboard out of Rachel's room."

Chandler did as he said and soon I was helping him with his scales. It was clear that he really never warmed up this way before because he kept making weird faces and laughing. I didn't blame him. Singing "maw may me mow moo" over and over again is pretty entertaining.

Soon the warm ups were over and I asked if he wanted to sing anything just for fun before moving on to show tunes.

"Well, there's this song that's been stuck in my head all week. It's called 'It's Not Unusual-'"

"Way ahead of you." I said and began to play the opening notes on the piano.

He started to sing and I joined in about halfway through the song which caused him to stop and look at me.

I stopped playing and asked, "What?"

"You are like bone-chilling good. Plus you seem to, like, connect with the song. Why's that?" he asked.

"Oh, I sang it during like my first week of school during my junior year of high school. It was basically my way of saying 'hello' to someone special." I smiled at the memory.

Joey got a mischeivous smile on his face. "Was it a girl? Was she cute?" he asked. I laughed.

"No, it was to my boyfriend," I explained. His face reddened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just figured," he laughed, obviously embarrassed.

"It's fine. Most people just assume I'm straight. Now let's sing some show tunes," I said while laughing at his embarrassment.

We continued on and sang a few songs from RENT and How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying.

He wasn't a bad singer, but a lot of improvement could be made before auditioning for another Broadway show. I hated thinking that way, but it was true.

Soon enough, we made it to the acting portion of the lesson. I had taken the scripts for AVPM and AVPS and a few snippets from How To Succeed.

He was a very good actor. The lessons were almost not needed, but he needed some experience of actual plays. I could probably get him into some off-Broadway plays that a lot of people go to.

"So how much for this lesson again?" Joey asked while I was packing up sheet music and scripts.

"80 bucks." I replied while turning to accept the money from him.

"So, Blaine, you headed anywhere?" he asked.

"No, I was probably gonna head home and sit there bored out of my mind until my boyfriend gets home from whatever he decided to do while I was here."

"Come with me, Chandler, and the rest of our friends to Central Perk. It's a coffee shop. Really good."

I smiled. "Well, I can't say no to good coffee."

We all grabbed our jackets and me my briefcase full of lesson things and headed downstairs and walked out of the building and just next door.

Here, I was introduced to Chandler's girlfriend, Monica, her brother, Ross, Joey's roommate, Rachel, and Phoebe and Mike. The last two were obviously a couple.

I was lucky enough to sit between Monica and Ross on the couch.

"So you're Joey's acting teacher. Why'd you decide to give lessons?" Monica asked.

"Well, I was starring in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. God, saying it like that makes me sound so conceited, but anyway, I slipped on stage and fractured my wrist," I said lifting up my wrist with a brace soon-to-be-cast on it. "I got really bored just sitting around doing nothing, so I decided to give a few lessons. I'm going to sound conceited again, but I think getting lessons from a Broadway professional could help people go a really long way."

"That's not conceited at all. You sound really smart," said Monica with a smile.

At this moment I got a text from Kurt asking where I was. I answered saying that I was at the coffee shop beside Joey's apartment building and for him to come.

"So, Blaine, are you seeing anybody?" asked Rachel with a little smile. It was obviously flirting, but it wasn't obnoxious.

"Actually," I started. I could see Chandler nearly exploding from holding in his laughter, and so was Joey.

The door opened behind us, and I turned to see Kurt standing there with a smile. Instead of answering Rachel, I jumped up and ran over to greet him.

"Hey you," I said while pulling him to me for a quick kiss.

"Hey," he breathed after pulling away and I pulled him over to see Chandler and Joey laughing their asses off because of the look on the five other's faces.

"Problem?" I asked while Ross moved closer to his sister so Kurt and I could sit on the end.

"So you're gay. Sorry," Rachel said clearly embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry. Joey thought I was straight too." I replied with a laugh. Kurt looked at me weirdly and I mouthed later to him. He nodded and turned to the rest of them.

"Hi, I'm Kurt," he said and they all introduced themselves.

After a little while longer, Kurt and I decided it was time to head back home. We bid all of them goodbye.

"So what was that about people thinking you were straight?" Kurt asked in the cab. I just laughed.

* * *

**I like how Blaine just kissed Kurt in the coffee shop. I had feels while writing. Well, I normally have feels while writing. Why else would I write? Anyway, onto the random question of the day:**

**What is your favorite musical? Mine is pretty close between West Side Story and RENT. If we are talking Starkid then it's probably AVPM or AVPS. So hard to choose...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I had to do lot's of Friends research for this chapter... Never realized they could pack so much information into one show. Then again, it was ten seasons long. Glee still probably has more in it's four seasons and I manage to remember every detail of it. Darn Glee, taking up all of my brain space. ;)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

"So Joey and his friends seem nice," Kurt said as we entered our apartment.

"Yep," I agreed as I pulled him towards the living room and onto the couch.

We sat down and I nuzzled into him.

"Did you miss me or something?" he asked while laughing.

"Yes." I nuzzled closer.

"You know, most people would kiss the person they missed. Not cuddle them to death."

"I do both."

"It seems like you're only doing one." He smirked down at me and I attacked his lips with a kiss.

After a few moments, I pulled away for air.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very," he answered and we ended up having a very heated make-out session. It could have gone further had my phone not ruined the moment.

I picked up my phone with a sigh and it was a text from Joey.

**Hey man. Chandler and Monica are having a dinner party tomorrow night. They wanted to invite you and Kurt. It's at 6 if you can come -Joey **

"Dinner party at Chandler and Monica's apartment tomorrow night. Do you want to go?" I asked Kurt who looked just as annoyed as I felt.

"Sure. Like I said before, they all seem nice. It'll be better than having pizza in front of the TV." he smirked at me.

"In my defense, pizza is delicious." I said while holding up my hands.

"Just answer your student." he winked at me.

**Sounds fun! Tell Chandler and Monica that we will gladly attend! See you tomorrow at 6 -Blaine**

I turned back to Kurt and before I could even say anything, his lips were back on mine.

XXX

The next night we took a cab over to their apartment building and walked up to the apartment across the hall from Joey's.

Kurt grabbed my free hand (there was a bottle of wine in my other hand) after I knocked on the door and a smiled at him.

We were greeted by a smiling Monica in an apron.

"Hey guys," she said, "Thanks for coming over. Come on in."

"I have some wine," I said while we walked in and handed her the bottle.

"Aw, thanks you two. This will go great with dinner. You guys can just hang out in the living room with Chandler and Ross. Phoebe and Mike will be here in a few minutes and Joey and Rachel went across the hall to change."

"Okay, thanks Monica," I said with my usual dapperness and led Kurt over to where the two other men were seated in the living room.

Ross was in the armchair and Chandler was on the end of the couch closest to Ross. They seemed to be having a lighthearted conversation because they were laughing every few minutes.

"Hey, Chandler, Ross," I nodded to each of them.

They both nodded back.

"So how's your life been since you left the coffee shop?" Chandler asked me and Kurt.

"Well, this guy was acting like a puppy all night," Kurt said while nudging me.

"That's just my personality. I can't help who I am," I said while nudging him back. We both giggled.

"That right there are two people so in love it's disgusting," Chandler said and he laughed.

"You and Monica were like that at one time," Ross pointed out to him. "It was more towards the beginning of your relationship. Well, the beginning that everyone knew about."

"Okay, so did you guys start dating recently then?" Chandler asked.

"No." I answered.

"Well then how long have you been together?" he inquired further.

"We got together in my junior year of high school and his sophomore year. It's now been two years out of college for me and one out for him, so about seven years I'd say." Kurt replied looking at me for confirmation.

"Umm yeah. I don't keep track of numbers. I just know which day I have to serenade him with an anniversary song," I joked and he playfully slapped my arm.

"See, disgusting love," Chandler said while gesturing towards us.

"No love is disgusting," said Rachel as she and Joey came over to us. They had managed to slip into the apartment unnoticed by the four of us sitting in the living room.

"I beg to differ," Chandler said as we all shuffled closer together to make space. "They've been together for seven years and are still in the 'honeymoon' faze."

"Aww that's adorable," Rachel said in response.

After talking about different things for awhile, Phoebe and Mike showed up. We all took places around the long table placed between the kitchen and living spaces.

The food was absolutely delicious. Apparently, Monica made all of it herself because she is a chef.

"Monica, this is fabulous. We have to trade cooking secrets," Kurt said while winking at Monica.

She giggled in return and said, "Sure, that would be fun."

I decided to bring up the topic of jobs which led me to learn how interestingly diverse they were.

"So I know what Joey and Monica do for a living and you all know what I do. What do the rest of you guys do for a living?"

"I'm a masseuse and a musician," Phoebe said with a proud smile.

"Do you write your own music?" I asked, intrigued.

"Indeed, and I perform it at Central Perk every so often. These guys all love it, right?" she seemed to be trying to get everyone to back her up.

They all muttered a 'yeah' or nodded their heads quickly. It made me wonder if they were just being supportive and didn't actually like her music.

"Okay, that's great for you. How about you Ross? What's your job?" I asked while turning to said man.

"I'm a paleontologist," he said and I heard Joey mutter 'nerd' and giggle. It was clear that Ross didn't care because he shot a look at Joey and they both laughed.

"That's cool. Dinosaurs always interested me," I said. "Chandler, Mike, what about you two?"

"I work in advertising," Chandler simply said then turned to Mike showing that it was all he really wanted to say.

"Nothing all that important," he shrugged off the question just as easily as Chandler did.

"O-kay. Rachel, that leaves you," I said with a smile in her direction. She was sitting on the other side of Kurt.

"I work at Ralph Lauren. I'm really into fashion." she said with a smile.

"You're kidding," Kurt spoke up for the first time. "I love fashion. I'm working part time at right now. We basically run in separate circles in the same industry."

They then both launched into deep conversation about everything fashion and I couldn't help but laugh at how happy Kurt was to find a new fashion buff to talk to.

The rest of the evening was spent talking and laughing.

After we left, I happily told Kurt, "Honey, I think we've made some really nice friends tonight."

He laughed and replied, "It never would have happened had you not injured yourself."

"Well then we will be grateful for my klutziness!"

We both laughed and hailed a cab to make our way home.

* * *

**How was it guys? I think I might make this like a side-story while I work on something with a bit more plot. This is just light-hearted fun stuff. I like drama. If I do that, this might not get updated as often though. I don't think many people are reading anway, but thoughts on this idea?**

**Love you guys!**


	4. putting things on a pause

**A/N: Hey, Guys! Please don't hate me! I've kind of lost interest in fanfiction at the moment... Not for good! But just for now. With glee being over, I've taken up some of my other fandoms. These being Dan and Phil on youtube...**

**I am not giving up on these stories though! I'm just putting a pause on them until I spark some interest again.**

**I'm sorry! I love you all so much!**

**-Morgy**


End file.
